1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling of the two cylinders of a water-cooled V-type engine, to a water-cooled V-type engine, and to a motorcycle including the V-type engine.
2. Background Art
In a conventionally known water-cooled V-type engine, a water pump is provided on the lower rear side of the engine (see Patent Document 1, for example). Further, in another conventionally known water-cooled V-type engine, a water pump is provided at the upper portion of a crankcase (see Patent Document 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-90264
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-87758
However, in the water-cooled V-type engine described in Patent Document 1 mentioned above, the water pump is located distantly from cylinder blocks and cylinder heads to be cooled, so that a coolant hose is very long, causing a possibility of increase in manufacturing cost. Further, in the water-cooled V-type engine described in Patent Document 2 mentioned above, a coolant hose can be made shorter than that of the water-cooled V-type engine described in Patent Document 1, but it is desired to further shorten the coolant hose.